Darkness and Lightness
by Dorimaro
Summary: Hello guys, all information you need to know are all inside! Inspired by a story told by my friend. Rated M for extreme violence and gore.
1. Darkness

**Author's note: So sorry for not updating anything for a while now! Tests are piling up and now and I think I'll write another one-shot again! I have an idea of two one-shots together as it's the same role but different reactions and….death….**

**Anyways, I'd like to call it the "duo-shot" featuring both "Darkness" and "Lightness". I think "Darkness" shall be first and here it is! Let's do this!**

9:28 P.M. Somewhere far, far away.

Many scientists were huddled up in front of computer screens while some in front of a huge metal container with a thick glass on its front. Some were running around with important files under their armpits while some were mixing chemicals together and hoped for the best.

Inside the metal container, is a shadowy human like beast.

"Sir, what is this for again?" asked a fellow scientist and the other one said: "Well, I thought you knew it by the time you got here! Everyone's excited about our new inventions! It will help the military in all angles! Let me introduce you to Beast!"

"Beast?"

"Yes, beast, its design allows it to morph into any object's shadow, including humans', and backstab them and no explosives and bullets can rip it to shreds!"

"Well, you do know shadows are deeply afraid of light, right?" asked the scientist before tapping the glass.

"And that is why we are going to test it right now!" said the other one before pulling a lever and suddenly bright lights illuminated the large metal container and in sat a rag dolled "beast" with a scythe in front of it.

Slowly, the experiment reacted to the light, it reached for the sight and threw it upwards and it stroke the light bulbs before the light bulbs exploded into millions of pieces.

"Excellent!" yelled the proud scientist.

"What about the sun? You can't destroy the sun with a scythe!" said the scientist.

"Hmmm…..good point, we shall work on that!" said the scientist before whispering something into his secretary's ear before walking off.

Suddenly, red lights and loud emergency beeps were heard.

"Sir, sir! The experiment is trying to break free!" yelled a scientist while pointing a finger towards a slightly cracked glass.

"Use light then! Seal him once more!" yelled the scientist but it was too late when a dangerous scythe appeared on the surface of the glass and struck a pursuing scientist in the heart.

"NO!" yelled a scientist and the whole machine soon exploded taking a few lives from nearby scientists.

A creature, slumped onto the floor but stood up soon steadily.

"STAY BACK, EXPEREIMENT!" yelled a scientist before flashing his flashlight at the shadow.

The shadow turned and stared at the perspiring scientist before killing him with teleportation within mili seconds.

"RUN!" yelled the scientist before running but soon, yells and cries for help and the sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard. Too bad, it was drowned by the music of heavy metal outside the experiment room. Apparently, the room was built inside a ship.

More yells and sobs were heard afterwards.

(Epic intro music)

DARKNESS

"RIIINNNGGGG!"

"Hey gang, you hear?" ask Foxy as he shoved his morning newspapers under Freddy's nose who stumbled backwards almost crashing into Bonnie and Chica.

"Hey! Be careful, Foxface!" yelled Chica, a girl who is 15 years old.

"Yeah, yeah, old bear himself wanted to crash into you!" replied Foxy who is 17 years old and Freddy is 18 years old.

The bear then stood up with the help of Bonnie and yelled back: "Hey, don't judge me, I like the uniform gentlemen wore and a bowtie and to be completed with a nice top hat!"

"Yeah, yeah, old fashioned bear!" said the fox jokingly before getting playfully smacked in the shoulder.

"Hmph!" said the fox and the purple bunny piped up: "Hey, stop arguing! Foxy, tell us what you wanted to show us?" Bonnie is a bunny girl with the same age as Chica.

"Oh right, I forgot! I wanted to show you guys about this!" said Foxy as he unfolded the paper and held the paper and showed the three animals the front page.

FRONT PAGE

**BREAKING NEWS! A SHADOW CREATURE ESCAPED A CRUISE GOING FROM TOKYO TO HONG KONG AT 10:30 P.M. YESTERDAY AND CAUSED SERIUOS INJURY ONTO SCIENTISTS AND EVERYONE ON BOARD THE SHIP. MANY DEATHS OCCURRED WHILE SERIUOSLY INJURED PEOPLE WERE RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL. ANYONE WHO MANAGES TO CAPTURE THIS MENANCING BEAST GETS FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS AS REWARD!**

Meanwhile, free pizzas at…..

"Well, interested? Anyone?" asked the eager fox but bored and uninterested looks were plastered onto the three's faces.

"What's wrong? Not adventurous like good Ol' Cap'n Foxy?" asked the fox while using his pirate accent for his drama class next Monday.

"Umm….no. It's too dangerous, Foxy." said Chica.

Foxy sighed.

"I knew you guys are cowards! I'll bring Spring instead!" said Foxy and with an angry stomp. He left.

"Well, isn't that fox a grumpy one?" asked Freddy while shaking his head.

"So? How is it?" asked Foxy.

"Awsome! They sure are cowards after all!" said a feminine voice and soon a golden bunny rose from her seat. Spring is short for SpringTrap and she is 14 years old.

"Even if you're the youngest, you still have a courageous heart!" complemented the fox.

The golden rabbit rolled her eyes and said: "I was born ready and brave! When and where do we hunt for this shadow?"

"Tomorrow!" said the fox.

"Tomorrow, the papers should tell us where this thing is located. We find it and go home with five hundred thousand dollars!"

Time skip: Tomorrow

"There it is! In the oldest cave at the far end of south from the city!" squealed Spring while she showed a surprised fox the papers.

"Nice, but why won't the people who found its location hunt it?" asked the fox and his answer is a shrug.

"I dunno. Anyways, I've got permission from my mom and dad that I can go and guess what?" asked the golden rabbit before she shoved a machine gun into the surprised fox's arms and handed him a camo knife.

"Where did you get these?" asked the fox.

"My father was a solider and he brought home some souvenirs!"

The golden rabbit than stood up and snatched the machine gun from Foxy's arm and raised it in the sky while she aimed for a flying bird and shot a shot.

The bird then flopped down right onto the fox's lap and he raised the bird and saw a bullet hole right on its head.

"Woah, you know how to aim?" asked the fox while he pleaded the golden rabbit to teach him how.

"Nope, deal with it!" snapped the golden rabbit before giving the fox a shove.

"Shall we go?" asked the golden rabbit with a smirk while watching the fox getting up and dusting dust from his favorite sweater.

2 hours later.

"Ready, Master Foxy and Master Spring?" asked a butcher while Spring gave him a thumbs up and up goes the private jet which flew towards the old cave with supersonic speed.

"Wow, I didn't know you are rich!" said Foxy but was he ignored.

'Well, I'll make sure that the beast kills you first, useless rich rabbit!' thought the angry fox as the jet arrived at its destination.

When the jet was almost on the ground, Spring quickly unattached her seat belt before shoving Foxy out of the jet door.

"Why did you do that?" asked Foxy as he brushed the sand off of his eyes.

"Deal with it, useless garbage!" said the golden rabbit before kicking more sand into his eyes before chuckling.

"Hurry up before I ditch you here!" said the rude rabbit before stomping off into the cave.

"Grrr…" growled the fox before snatching the machine gun and an army knife from the butler.

"Have a safe journey!" called out the butler before sitting in the jet waiting for their return.

"They'll never make it back." murmured the butler before watching the fox running into the cave.

Spring was already waiting for him WAY inside the cave and gave Foxy quite a good scare and flashed her flashlight at Foxy's eyes.

"Get up, scum!" said Spring with half-lidded eye lids.

Foxy got up and Spring pushed him forwards with her machine gun.

"Lead the way, Mister Know-It-All!" said the golden rabbit.

"What's wrong with you? Don't think that your rich and you can treat me like dirt!" yelled the angry fox and each word of his echoed throughout the cave.

"Three words. DEAL. WITH. IT!" yelled the golden rabbit back and jabbed the fox's chest with her finger three times when she said her last three words.

"Maybe you can deal with this!" yelled the fox before sweeping the golden rabbit down from her feet and shot a good few shots right near her feet.

Foxy was breathing real angrily and his expression immediately turned to a scared expression when he suddenly heard a few footsteps and cracking of rocks.

Spring then yelled loudly: "FOXY HELP!"

Foxy extended his arm and his fingertips touched Spring's before the rock beneath them broke and the both of them plunged into darkness.

Loud screams were heard and Foxy immediately reached an arm grabbed a rock and caught a last glimpse of Spring's frightened eyes before he lost her in the dark and soon water splashes were heard underneath him.

"There's water down there!" whispered the fox but his decision quickly got removed when he heard someone yelling and gun shots were heard and the sickening sound of slaughter was heard.

After Foxy hear the footsteps getting softer and softer until none is heard, he quickly shot a few shots on the wall with his heavy pistol and nothing happened.

"Dang, I thought this wall would collapse and give me a path to live!" said the fox.

He looked at his pistol and looked down and saw something sparkling.

"Well, here we go. The noise of me plunging into the water will definitely get me killed!" said the fox.

"I'm sorry Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. I should've listened to you!" whispered the fox quietly before the rock his holding suddenly broke and Foxy plunged into the water with eyes as wide as saucers.

Quickly, he swam ashore and quickly gasped for air. He quickly whipped out his machine gun and shot all around him and only a few rocks breaking were heard.

"I'm free!" said the delighted fox. He rushed into a path and suddenly grew more cautious as the ground below him grew steeper.

Soon, he reached a bridge with only a line of steep rock and on the other side, it seemed that sun light is shining through.

"Awsome, jackpot!" said the fox while fist pumping the air.

Quickly and carefully, he crossed the bridge when he was mid-way there, a shadow swoop past the fox.

"GAHH!" yelled the fox as he whipped out his machine gun and took a few good shots at the shadow right in front of him.

Foxy's hope of living was perished as the shadow took one step forward instead of kneeling over and turn cold.

"Please, let me leave! I'll never disturb you ever again, I promise!" yelled the fox before trying to fire his gun again but to his great surprise, he was out of ammo.

As the shadow charged forward with his bloody scythe, the fox yelled before jumping off the bridge and grabbed hold of the side of the bridge and shot the bridge and the other half collapsed leaving the other half standing still.

"Phew!" the fox wiped cold sweat from his forehead once he saw tons of rocks falling beneath him and there is no way a person is going to survive that.

Carefully and slowly, he reached upwards and gained balance on the bridge. But, that was his biggest mistake ever.

Once, he got onto the bridge. He saw a sharp scythe swinging to the direction of his head and with a sickening stab and a loud scream, the rest of Foxy's body plunged into darkness while his severed head was stuck onto the shadow's scythe.

The shadow looked down and saw a red dot slowly growing bigger and bigger. He took the severed head out and walked deeper and deeper inside the cave.

Once he reached a big hole, he stepped inside and placed the fox's head near Spring's severed head. Then, he grabbed Spring's army knife and forcefully draw a smile onto both heads.

"Don't…..go…..play…..with…..me…." said the shadow weakly before drawing his scythe and placed it behind the "smiling heads" and started to pick up the heads and pretend the head is a flying jet.

"SAY WHAT?!" yelled Freddy as he heard a shocking news from Bonnie.

"It's the truth, Freddy! Both Spring and Foxy is….dead!" Bonnie then broke down into tears and Freddy rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked the bear to the purple rabbit calmly and slowly.

"T-th-the b-b-beast!" said the purple bunny with sobs between each words.

"It's okay now, Bonnie. We can find him, it is probably a prank. Foxy loves pranks right?" asked Freddy but Bonnie shook her head violently.

"No, the butler. He told me that both Foxy and Spring were staying too long inside the cave and he heard a loud scream for help and the sound of slaughter then he flew away quickly as possible and managed to e-escape!" explained the sobbing bunny.

"Hey Freddy! Why did you make Bonnie cry again?" asked Chica as she approached them in Freddy's classroom.

"No I didn't! Do you wanna know why didn't Foxy and Spring come to school today?"

"No, why?" asked the curious chicken and the bear whispered something into her ear and soon she joined Bonnie crying.

"Whatever it is, we can ask my butler to fly us both to the cave and find the truth out ourselves!" said the bear.

"Oh, thank you, Freddy, thank you!" thanked both the girls.

"Believe me, I never wanted to go and die…." said the bear quietly and luckily for him, none of the girls heard him.

The next week, the butler soon took the three animals, unarmed, to the cave.

"Okay, gang, we do this nice and quickly, find those two bastards and quickly get outta there if the rumors are true!" explained Freddy through his earpiece and two "Okay" were heard.

Freddy then marched right into the cave and yelled the two's name. No response.

"Classic, much?" said the chuckling bear before turning his earpiece on and only breathing was heard.

Freddy walked quite a while when suddenly his ear drums almost exploded when suddenly Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs and all Freddy heard was a few ghastly whispers and the sickening sound of stabbing.

"CHICA! GET OUT NOW!" yelled Freddy through his earpiece.

Bonnie's Point Of View

I was marching further and deeper down the cave and suddenly I saw a large hole but this hole was no ordinary hole.

"Aha, the rumors were true!" I said as I turned on my earpiece.

I was about to tell Freddy and Chica I found where this beast lives where suddenly a shadow appeared in front of me holding a scythe!

I quickly ran and screamed at the top of my lungs when suddenly I was scratched at the back and I fell down with blood slowly flowing out of me.

I heard the shadow whispered something but he grabbed his scythe and stabbed me at the head.

Back to third person Point Of View

Freddy ran as fast as his teenage feet could carry him. He didn't care anymore. He doesn't want to die. Suddenly, the ground beneath him cracked and he fell down into darkness.

As soon as he gained consciousness, he quickly got onto his feet and saw something that made his stomach dropped.

He saw three heads that was drawn forcefully by a knife to form a happy smile. It was Foxy's, Spring's and Bonnie's.

"Sh*t!" cursed the bear quietly and hid behind a rock when he heard footstep walking towards him. Before hiding, he quickly grabbed a machine gun and clutched it tightly.

As soon as he heard the footsteps getting softer and softer, he quickly rose from his hiding spot and fired his gun.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" yelled the bear as he unloaded a full clip onto the shadow who turned around and faced the frightened bear.

"Uhhh…sorry?" asked the bear with a smile and quickly ducked underneath as the dangerous blade approached and almost sliced off his top hat.

Freddy immediately pounced onto the shadow but he went right through it and slammed into a wall.

As Freddy rubbed his head, he saw the beast getting closer and closer to him slowly while whispering something ghastly that echoed off the walls of the cave.

"W-What d-d you w-want from me-me?!" yelled the bear and he flinched when suddenly the shadow raised its scythe.

"I…" the shadow was interrupted when Chica showed up and threw her flashlight at the shadow which dropped to its knees when the light contacted his head.

"COME ON LET'S GO, MEATHEAD!" yelled the chicken girl while dragging Freddy out of the hole and found a path and ran towards it.

The shadow struggled to destroy the light source and finally grabbed his scythe and with a thrust, the flashlight broke into a half. Batteries rolled out of the flashlight and the shadow took it and examined it curiously.

Suddenly, water droplets dripped from the cave and onto the batteries and suddenly the shadow received a great shock and it quickly threw the batteries away from him.

The shadow then looked at the water droplet and soon have an idea. It took Foxy's severed head and carved a hole and filled half of it with water. He then took the batteries and placed it inside and soon the water was combined with purple bolts of electricity.

Yep, it's a bomb alright.

Meanwhile, Chica and Freddy has yet to find the correct path to get out of the cave. All the paths they took was either a dead end or an eternal fall into darkness.

"What shall we do? We're trapped!" yelled the chicken girl while tears dropped from her eyes.

Freddy can't comfort her this time. He felt fear too. The fear to die at such a young age and not achieve the dreams he had since young. He tried to have a positive frame but failed.

"I think we should keep moving!" said Freddy as he picked the chicken girl up. They kept on moving until they finally found the path out as the moon light lit up the path and soon Freddy's private jet is there.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE I-" Chica's happy expression immediately dropped when suddenly huge and small chunks of rocks blocked their exit.

Suddenly, rumbling behind them was heard and soon their other exit is blocked too. This time, they were truly dead.

"Let's play. Don't you want to play? I'm bored. Let's play!" said a voice that echoed throughout the small room between the two.

"PLEASE LET US GO, OH LORD WHY DO THIS TO US?!" yelled the chicken girl before falling onto her knees and started to cry.

Freddy started to cry as well. Yeah, they are going to die, no doubt.

Suddenly, Foxy's head appeared and hit Chica and just as planned, she was electrocuted and suddenly a long scythe appeared from the darkness, stabbed her head and forcefully pull it out of her body.

The rest of her body started pouring out blood and the body was faced towards the shocked bear and bear poured all over him.

After Freddy wiped the blood off his eyes, the shadow was in sight but it didn't kill him right away.

"Play? Yes or no?" asked the shadow while it crouched down and reached Freddy's eye level.

"NO, NEVER!" yelled the bear and tried to kick it away from him.

The shadow then rose and picked up his scythe.

"You have no say in it, bear." said the shadow before picking Freddy up on his throat and threw him towards the wall of rocks and he slammed into it and fell onto his knees.

"Why not play with me? We can be happy forever!" reasoned the shadow as it came nearer the bear and picked the bleeding bear's head with his hands.

"Happily forever." promised the shadow as he forced his scythe into Freddy's skull and pulled his head out forcefully and blood spurt everywhere.

The shadow then collected the heads and went back to his hole.


	2. Lightness

**LIGHTNESS**

"Ready for another round?" asked a diver to another one.

"You betcha!" answered the diver as he lowered his goggles.

"Here we go, then!" yelled the man as he dived into the vast ocean along with the other diver.

"Man! Sure is beautiful down here!" complemented a diver as he reached for his camera and took a few snaps.

"You go take whatever photos you want and I'll go and adventure, right?" asked the man but he was stopped.

"Wait! Before you go, take these! Just in case danger tries to kill you!" said the man and gave the other diver a machine gun completed with an aim-bot.

"Nice! Thanks!"

"No problem-o. Now leave me alone!"

The man rolled his eyes and swam deeper down the water. As he reached a certain level, he found something extraordinary.

"Cool! Let me get a few snaps of these!" said the man quietly while trying to fish for his camera.

"Hey, where is it?" he turned around and looked and suddenly caught sight of something white.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" yelled the man as he shot a warning shot beside the white thing.

Suddenly, the white thing moved around quickly and possessed the man as he tried to turn on his aim-bot.

The man struggled and yelled as he finds every word he speaks tightens his throat.

"GET. OUT. OF-AHHHHH!" yelled the man in pain as the ghost is half way to his mind.

"Soon you'll be my little puppet, human!" echoed a voice.

"DAVID, HANG ON I'M COMING!" yelled a voice from above him.

"And you can take the front row seat of watching your friend dying!" said the evil voice as it is almost to his mind.

"NICK! KILL ME NOW!" yelled David and Nick wanted to ask why but soon he saw David's eyes slowly starting bleed and his hands are by his throat seemingly trying to free himself from someone strangling him.

"I will possess your little friend here, and ma-" the voice was cut off by a slightly muffled sound of gunshot and soon David was dead as blood flowed around the body out from his diving helmet. (I have no idea what's it called and I don't dare to look for such things on the Internet. Well, I don't know but I felt fear when searching for these kinds of stuff. Phobia, I guess?)

"I'm sorry, David!" yelled Nick as he swam upwards not too fast as his lungs couldn't take the sudden change of air pressure.

Once Nick reached on the surface of the water, he caught sight of his ship and quickly swam to it and climbed onto it.

"That was scary as fu*k!" yelled Nick as he requested for help through his phone. As he waited, he quickly looked around the water to see if his dead friend floats ashore, but it never happened and soon help arrived.

What happened when Nick swam away.

As the dead body slowly starting to float, the ghost has already reached his mind and managed to make him alive once again.

"At last! My pl-" the phantom was suddenly attacked by a ghost.

"What are you?" asked the ghost and tried to fight back and soon the two ghost duke it out inside the dead man's body.

Suddenly, a shark appeared and thought David was still alive. With one bite, its sharp jaws sunk inside David's body and the Phantom took all the damage as it took control of the brain.

The ghost saw this and decided to help him and pushed the phantom away and possessed half of David's brain and soon a bright eerie light flashed from the helmet and David's body transformed into a mummy-like cloth wrapped around him but the bite marks remained.

It touched around and raised its machine gun and unloaded the full clip onto the shark's gills as it tried to make a second attack.

The diver then threw away the machine gun and out of its palm, a long sword shot out and it raised its sword and managed to slice the shark in half.

As the blood of the shark slowly got washed away, the light emitted from the helmet suddenly became a darker red.

(epic intro music, again)

Dun du-du-dun, dun du-du-du dun.

**LIGHTNESS**

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" yelled Nick as he was driven from the hospital to the police station.

"Calm down, sir. Don't cause such noise! Relax, we are all armed and we can mow that thing down within seconds!" calmed a policeman when the other one cleared its throat.

"Right, calm down sir. So, please answer these questions calmly and we can provide you protection. Here goes: Who is this person?" asked the policeman as he dragged a photo of David towards Nick using his fingertips.

"This is my friend, David."

"Uh huh, keep going."

"We were friends when we were very young and we went for diving deep into the oceans and take photos of interesting plant lives. And, we were doing really great then next week came. After a round of diving, David wanted to do it again and we dived deeper.

I was taking tons of shots while David wanted to go deeper. He was given a machine gun with an aim-bot. It was then, I heard a sound of anguish. I swam deeper and found David's eyes turning white and his hands were by his throats seemingly trying to pry invisible hands off of his throat.

He cried out for me and told me to kill him quickly and I shot him five times in the head with my heavy pistol. Please, sir, I never wanted to kill him. His appearance, it made him looked like he was in so much trouble!" the man broke down in tears again after his explanation.

"Relax, Nick! As I said, we will provide you protection first!" promised the man as he took Nick to a special room guarded by two policemen wearing exo suits completed with a super-heavy armor and armed with tons of guns.

The two guards smiled at Nick and Nick smiled shyly back.

"Here's your room until we hunt this ghost diver down!" said the policeman while he turned and left the door before locking it.

Nick then sat down onto his bed and turned on the TV with a remote.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Teddy!" said puppet as he rubbed the crying bear's back.

Teddy was looking at the picture of his dead brother with watery eyes.

"WHY?! WHY IS HE SO STUPID?!" yelled the crying light-brown furred bear.

Apparently, Teddy, Chic, Mangle, Bon and the puppet is attending the funeral of their dead brothers and sisters, excluding the puppet.

Bon and Chic are crying along with Teddy while Mangle sat on one of a chair while reading newspaper, trying her best not to cry.

She saw breaking news of a dead scuba diver washed ashore and decided to ignore to cause less death.

She looked back at her crying friends and all of them are screaming why's and asking God why did their brothers and sisters acted so stupidly.

Mangle threw her newspapers onto the table and rose from her seat and marched towards the crying trio.

"Hey! Quit crying and asking God! Doing these won't revive out dead brothers or sister, okay?!" yelled Mangle and everyone stopped crying and glanced at the white vixen with watery eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I lost Foxy too. I understand how y'all feel now. Crying and yelling ain't gonna solve the problem, ya know?" soothed Mangle and the puppet appeared out of the house holding a tray of lemonade.

"Have some lemonade, gang. Lemonades make you feel better!" said the puppet as he handed the four animals lemonades.

"I know crying won't solve anything, Mangle. But, I can't help it! My parents died in a fire and Chica raised me by dropping out of school and worked hard every day just to buy me make-up to cover up my ego!" said Chic trying her best not to cry.

"Awww, it's okay now, Chic. We all know our brother and sisters are heroic. We can help each other, now." said Mangle as she hugged Chic.

Meanwhile, at the streets of Maira (That's the city where the gang lived in this alternate universe), chaos was everywhere.

"FIRE!" yelled a cop while his fellow trainees fired their pistols and some fired their Sten.

The dead scuba diver took each step heavily that made the earth shake slightly and took every shot like champ despite the huge amount of blood loss.

More cop cars appeared behind the scuba diver and crashed into it. The scuba diver took the hit and got up steadily but slowly, it raised its sword and sliced an approaching cop's machine gun in half and sliced his head off.

It immediately turned his helmet and blinded two cops and dug their hearts out with its sharp sword leaving the cops spurt blood out like a fountain.

"Shooting it won't work, use explosives!" yelled a cop and suddenly a tank arrived.

The tank stopped on its track and moved its cannon to where the scuba diver stood and fired a propeller grenade and hit the diver and the entire road where he stood exploded.

There was a tense moment of silence and as the smoke subsided, the diver stood its ground although its bleeding uncontrollably.

"Everyone! Grab your RPGs and kill it!" yelled a man from the tank and every cop raised their RPGs, ready to fire.

The diver moved quickly and sliced the tank in half and the men who operated it got chopped up. It dodged the propeller grenades and managed to slice up the cop cars and the policemen.

Suddenly, a chopper from the sky dropped a giant bomb and hit the diver. The bomb succeeded in blowing the diver in bits. But, the diver managed to go hunt for his body parts and place them back together.

Suddenly, with a leap, it landed on top of the blades and ripped it off. As the chopper's slowly going down, the diver reached for the door and pulled it out, it grabbed the operator and shanked him in the heart.

As the diver tried to make a jump, the plane crashed on top of the diver, making him super vulnerable.

"KILL HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!" yelled a policeman as he planted tons of C4s on top of the helmet and pulled the trigger. Explosions occurred and the policemen hoped for the best.

Suddenly, a green car stopped by the battlefield and Fred, Chic, Bon and Mangle got off the car. They looked around and saw a few pedestrians grabbing their cameras or their smart phones and recording the whole battle while some brave reporters are reporting this case live.

The gang saw the remains of the chopper getting flipped and a diver jumped out from the smoke and sliced a policeman in half.

"Is that how my brother died?" asked Mangle and her answers are shrugs.

After chopping down the last of the policemen, the diver proceeded to make its way out of the battlefield and upon seeing this, the pedestrians quickly stopped their recording and the reporters immediately got onto their vans and made a run for it.

As for the gang, they tried to make their escape but they were out of fuel.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU IDIOTS TO FILL IT UP WHILE I PEE?" yelled Fred in anger and a scared tone. He looked at the rear mirror and saw the diver raising its long sword.

"GUYS, JUMP OUTTA THE CAR NOW!" yelled Fred as he jumped out of the car but Bon was too late as the sword sliced the car in half and Bon exploded along with the car.

"BON, NO!" yelled Chic as she tried her best not to cry again.

"YOU'LL PAY!" yelled Mangle as she tried to attack the diver with her black belt karate skills. But, the diver drew his sword back and fought the white vixen with bare hands.

It managed to make the vixen's nose bleed. It tried to make a second punch when it was suddenly tackled by Chic.

It kicked both animals away and Chic landed on Fred. The diver got up and drew its long sword.

It came nearer and nearer the white vixen and threw her up in the air and sliced her in half. Blood spurt everywhere and the diver's light shone on Chic's body and the light slowly turned a dark red.

As the diver raised its long sword, it tried to slam it onto Chic but Fred acted fast and kicked the diver and managed to get him away from them.

"RUN!" yelled Fred as he grabbed Chic's arm and ran for his life.

But, as Fred tried to grab Chic's arm a police car flew and landed on Chic as blood spurt everywhere leaving only him as the surviving one.

"NOOOO! MY FRIENDS, FAMILY ARE ALL GONE!" yelled Fred as he tore down the car door of the cop car.

"I'll kill you!" yelled the teary eyed bear as he charged towards the diver with the car door but all he managed to do is get kicked in the face.

He crash landed onto the ground and the car door flew and landed right on Fred's right arm.

Fred cried out in pain as warm blood started oozing out of the wound.

The diver made a sound that seemed like laughter. It slowly walked over to Fred with its long sword.

It raised its leg and stepped it onto Fred's chubby belly and pointed the sword's tip near the bear's throat.

Suddenly, a bullet crashed into the diver's helmet as it stumbled backwards. Fred saw his golden opportunity and kicked the diver's shin as hard as he could and he succeeded in making the diver trip.

"Thanks, officer!"

"Officer? No, I'm not. My name's Nick." answered the man as he took another shot at the diver.

The diver immediately sprang up and bashed Nick to the ground.

But, instead of killing him right away the diver seemed to hesitate. Then, it raised its long sword.

"Checkmate!" yelled Nick and suddenly tons of policemen fired their guns and managed to get the diver to back off of Nick.

As Nick ran for his life, the officers started throwing grenades and the diver took not so much damage.

The diver suddenly moved at the speed of light and managed to slice the officers' heads in half, including Nick's.

The diver picked the damaged bear roughly and threw him towards a window.

The bear gathered all his strength and managed to pull the sharp car door out and slammed the diver as it tried to jump-slam him with his sword.

Fred smiled a little as he saw the blood long sword stuck onto the car door.

Slowly, Fred pulled the sword out with his good hand and threw the car door outside the window.

Fred got up steadily and jumped down the window. Fred landed on his feet and charged towards the diver with its long sword.

But, the diver's reflexes were quick and grabbed a hold of the bear's arm and managed to sever it whilst the bear dropped the sword and cried out in pain.

The diver picked up the sword and shanked Fred's shin making more blood flowing out.

The diver was seemingly enjoying this when suddenly, a cover that covers the sewers suddenly got hit by something and flew high upwards and crash landed onto the ground.

Out crawled the shadow holding its scythe.

"Release….the…boy!" said the shadow weakly as it pointed its scythe towards the bloody diver.

The diver seemed to like this challenge as it dropped the bear and shone its light towards the shadow.

But, the shadow didn't flinch. It stood its ground.

FLASHBACK.

"Wait, stop!" yelled Freddy as the shadow suddenly stopped.

"Yes…teddy bear?" asked the shadow.

"Here, look!" said the bear as he handed the shadow a picture of his younger brother. The shadow stared at it and seemed to understand it.

"New….teddy…bear?" asked the shadow.

"No, shadow, I showed you this so you can take care of him. I know you are kind hearted, shadow. You are far too lonely in this cave. Protect him, here!" said Freddy as he handed the shadow a sunblock lotion.

"This can protect you from light!" said Freddy and managed to crack a smile.

"Okay…thank..you." said the shadow when suddenly the walls around the path slowly crumbled and killed Freddy.

"Teddy….bear…" said the shadow as he severed Freddy's head and took a look at the picture once more.

End of Flashback

The diver tried to chop the shadow's arm off but it was too quick for it. The shadow quickly moved behind the diver made a hole at his back with his sharp scythe and stabbed the diver in the torso before kicking him.

The diver slowly got up as blood flowed out of him. The shadow understood that without blood the mind can't work, as it tried to make a second attack but the diver chopped the shadow's arm off making it dropped its scythe and stabbed it right on its chest.

The shadow quickly ducked as the diver tried desperately to sever its head. The shadow quickly did a somersault and grabbed its scythe.

With a final blow, the shadow crashed its scythe into the diver's helmet and ripped it off, exposing the possessed face.

The diver yelled loudly as it tried to stab the shadow's face but it grabbed the sword and cut its arm off with its scythe.

As the diver cried out in pain, the shadow pierced its face with the diver's severed hand holding the long sword and the diver slowly crashed backwards and turned cold.

The shadow noticed the diver's final drop blood dripped onto the ground and that ensured the diver's death.

The shadow turned around and faced the scared bear. It took out Fred's photo and looked at it and looked back at the bear and it made sure that he found the right bear.

As the shadow slowly made its way towards the bear, the sun suddenly melted off the shadow's sunblock lotion and fried the shadow.

The shadow fell onto its torso and reached its arm out to Fred.

"Teddy…bear…" said the shadow as it disintegrated into the air leaving its scythe falling onto the ground with a loud clunk.

More police cars arrived and someone phoned the hospital and an ambulance came and rushed Fred into the hospital.

After six months, Fred was able to go out in public again.

Now, Fred sits behind a monitor while typing away with his prostitute arm.

Fred stopped typing and checked his arm out. His new arm is completely made of strong iron and has a blade hidden inside it in case a murderer tries to take his life.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Fred saved his work and printed it out. Then, he submitted his work to his boss and drove his way back home.

Fred's boss smiled while picking up his document.

His document is tittled:

**DEAD DIVER ATTACKED THE STREETS OF MAIRA…..**

**(Epic outro music)**


End file.
